


20 "Random" Facts about Ginny Weasley, Who Stopped Waiting in Favour of Living Life on Her Own Terms

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/12056.html">Written</a> for <a href="http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/9825.html">Round Seven</a> of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest on 28 September 2011.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 "Random" Facts about Ginny Weasley, Who Stopped Waiting in Favour of Living Life on Her Own Terms

**Author's Note:**

> [Written](http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/12056.html) for [Round Seven](http://hp-random-facts.livejournal.com/9825.html) of the Harry Potter Random Facts Fest on 28 September 2011.

  1. After Ginny's possession by Tom Riddle's diary Horcrux, a Ministry official from the Department of Mysteries came to the Infirmary to learn about her experience. Ginny taught him about bat bogeys.
  2. Neville was her first.
  3. While patrolling Hogwarts during its occupation by the Carrows, Ginny once caught sight of Alecto arguing with a portrait. She would have killed her Muggle Studies professor but for the echo of a missing voice in her mind urging her on.
  4. After Fred's funeral, Ginny overheard her mother talking to Harry about how "wonderful" it would be if the two of them could marry soon so that they could live together in London while Ginny trained to be a Healer and Harry trained to be an Auror. Harry's response was to say that while he thought it a fine idea that Ginny become a Healer, he had no plans to propose until all known Death Eaters had been captured. Infuriated to hear her life being planned for her and no longer in any mood to wait for Harry, Ginny pulled him aside and said, "School, career, husband, and family—those are _my_ plans, understand?" Harry didn't, and in his confusion, he started a fight with Neville, which Bill finished by knocking their heads together.
  5. It annoyed Ginny that it took Harry until the end of the special summer session in Hogsmeade, during which time she finished her sixth year while he prepared for his seventh, to realise that she intended to make plans with _him_.
  6. Both of them returned to the make-shift school in Hogsmeade as Seventh Years, but by the spring of 1999, she and Harry were again studying at the partially reconstructed Hogwarts. During the leaving feast, Ginny inexplicably burst into tears.
  7. Fleur offered to fund a gap year for Ginny after she left Hogwarts, but she declined her offer in favour of taking a long holiday with Harry over the summer before becoming an apprentice broomwright at the Nimbus Racing Broom Company in September when Harry was due to begin his Auror training. The following year, she became Nimbus' first female broomwright and began her career as a member of the Basic Levitation Charms Team for the company's Nimbus 2700 model. This was considered a suspiciously excellent placement for her by some as most new employees were tasked with bristle-making and binding, but everyone with whom she worked quickly came to the conclusion that she'd earned her position by dint of her own hard work.
  8. Less than a year later on the first of May 2001, the nineteen-year-old Ginny married Harry before family and friends at the Burrow. They moved into a charming Unplottable cottage a considerable distance away from their family immediately afterward without taking a honeymoon; Harry was still in training, and Ginny was too interested in her career to want to take time away from it. That November, after an attack on the Novitiate by lingering Voldemort sympathisers, they took a month off to plan their mutual future; both of them were tired of waiting and had come to realise that there would never be a "right" time to start a family.
  9. The following November, which would become their annual holiday month, James Sirius was conceived. When he was born on 31 July 2003, Ginny only took six weeks off to recover from her delivery, and then she took Jamie to work with her. At twenty-one, she had her own office at Nimbus in the Broomstick Development Department. Harry, now an Auror, made a point of being free to report to Ginny's office every day for lunch and diaper duty.
  10. As planned, Ginny conceived her second child at twenty-four in the middle of November 2005. Six weeks after Albus Severus' birth on 27 July 2006, Jamie was staying with his Grandma Molly at her preschool during the day, and Albus was being looked after by Ginny and her new house elf, Mipsy, at Nimbus. Upon her return to work, Ginny was promoted to Head of the Broomstick Development Department, and her office was expanded to include its own workshop. Before lunch, Harry would Floo to the Burrow to pick up Jamie, and then to Ginny's office so that the family could eat together.
  11. While on holiday in November of 2008, during which time Lily Luna was conceived, Jamie and Albus stayed with their Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf. Neither boy wanted to return home with their parents at the end of their holiday because Ginny and Harry had told them that not long afterward, they could expect a sister. Their rebellion lasted until Auntie Luna decreed that they were to be their little sister's "Chief Protectors," and they'd been eagerly awaiting her birth for months by the time she was born on 2 August 2009.
  12. "I think we're done, now," Ginny, the twenty-seven-year-old designer of Nimbus' wildly successful Dobby Defender and Family Rider lines, told Harry, as she held the newborn Lily Luna for the first time.
  13. The Potters took their annual November holiday in 2010 as a family and had a lovely time—until Jamie went missing. It was Albus, in a spontaneous burst of uncontrolled magic, who found his brother. Ginny and Harry agreed that they'd never been more frightened in their lives as they'd been to have temporarily lost one of their children and made plans to keep them close.
  14. In 2011, just after her thirtieth birthday, Ginny became the wealthiest female business owner in Magical Britain when she purchased Nimbus from its founders with the invested proceeds of her Dobby Defender line. To thank Hermione for having negotiated the profit-sharing plan that had permitted her to buy the company, she created the Granger Goer line of broomsticks. Designed for the magical professional on the go, the Goer 1000 boasted a "bottomless broomstick" compartment. 2011 was also the year that the Molly Weasley Day School opened a campus at Nimbus, with free tuition for all her employees' children being provided by Ginny.
  15. 2014 was a huge year for Ginny's family: Harry was made head of his department, Nimbus became the sole broomstick provider for every British Quidditch team, Jamie entered Hogwarts, and Lily Luna turned her bath water to custard.
  16. By the time Albus entered Hogwarts in 2017, Ginny had developed the Streaker line of broomsticks for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and promoted its sale with a rather naughty calendar. That November, Ginny and "Auror May" went on holiday together and returned home expecting again. Neville Ignotus, Arthur Cedric, and Ronald Frederick were born on 25 July 2018. Now thirty-six, Ginny was more determined than ever not to conceive again, and so she informed Mipsy. Mipsy's only response was to giggle incredulously.
  17. After the triplet's arrival, Ginny gave greater responsibility to Nimbus' vice-president, Astoria Malfoy, and spent more time with her family while developing the Baby's First Broomstick line. By the time that Lily Luna entered Hogwarts in 2020, many of Magical Britain's toddlers were learning how to "fly" at the same time as they were learning to walk.
  18. Ginny spent her annual November holiday at St Mungo's by Harry's bedside after he was seriously injured in the line of duty. No one was surprised by Harry's speedy recovery, or when Molly Hermione was born on 15 July 2021, least of all Mipsy.
  19. When Nev, Artie, and Ronald entered Hogwarts in 2029, Ginny began making retirement plans, which she shared with Molly Hermione as her youngest boarded the train for Hogwarts in 2032. At fifty-one, Ginny was looking forward to travelling with Harry—by broomstick, of course—and also to spending loads more time with her grandchildren.
  20. By her fifty-fifth birthday, however, Ginny had established the Weasley-Potter Clockworks with her mother, hired Hermione to manage Harry's campaign for Minister of Magic, and begun advocating for Squib rights with Astoria on behalf of Ginevra Aethelinda. Ginny loved her goddaughter too much to allow the prejudice against her to go unchallenged. The night after Harry signed the Squib Rights Act into law, he pulled her aside and smiled at her with November eyes. At sixty-seven, that smile moved her as strongly as it had at seventeen—so Ginny made damn sure to cast the relevant charms before smiling back. She and Harry were still, after all, in the prime of their lives.




End file.
